crossing blades
by punkkid2332
Summary: a new resident comes to live at the Hinata apartments, bringing with him drastic changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! You may know of my one literary piece called love hina: Deadpool chronicles. Well I have decided to veer off and do another slightly more serious work with a hint of romance. It is a love hina fic, no surprise there. But my plan is to make a crossover into the universe of Tenchi muyo. Some may know of this series, if you do not ill give a brief overview. Tenchi muyo is a harem anime like love hina, except the girls don't beat the hell out of the series protagonist Tenchi Masaki. This takes place at the end of the love hina tv series and at the end of the 3rd ova of tenchi muyo. I will take votes in the reviews on who Tenchi will be paired up with. Both love hina and Tenchi Muyo is not in anyway shape or form owned by me. Now onward with my non-psychotic FANFIC!!!!.

* * *

This day, like many other days before had started out normal. But it would not end as what was thought by the residents of the Hinata apartments.

A dark blade sliced through the morning air as Motoko Aoyama started her training regiment on the roof of the Hinata apartments. Her brown eyes stared coldly as she brought her sword down through a leaf, slicing it cleanly in two. She studied the pieces as the floated in the wind softly.

Bringing the sword back into its sheath before resting, slowly she closed her eyes and meditated. The morning wind picked up for a moment, causing her to shiver slightly under her loose fitting robes. Some time had passed as she calmly opened her eyes, her head turned when she spotted movement coming from the steps leading to the Inn. A older man in white and blue Shinto robes walked calmly towards the apartment building. His face bore signs of wisdom that she had only seen on one other person, grandma hina.

Her eyes drifted to another behind the older man, a younger boy, probably the older mans grandson walked behind him.

The younger man looked around the grounds of the Inn before looking at the building itself. His brown eyes stared at the impressive building, causing him to stop walking and take it all in.

"tenchi! The time for daydreaming is for the train ride home". Tenchi jumped slightly as his grandfather looked at him with slight amusement in his eyes.

Tenchi rushed back to his grandfather and said "sorry grandpa….I didn't know it was this big".

He looked at his grandfather, who shrugged slightly and began walking to the door. Tenchi watched his grandfather hesitate knocking on the old wooden door.

"what's wrong grandpa?". Tenchi watched his grandfather turn his head and look over his shoulder to him.

"Tenchi….I've known lady hina for some time, but I must warn you. She is what you would call eccentric". He then said, "don't let anything in this building take you by surprise…..".

Tenchi stared in slight shock, nothing surprised him anymore. "grandpa…..you do know who I live with right?".

Katsuhito let out a chuckle at his grandsons comment before knocking on the door. A few

Moments passed before footsteps came to the door, the door finally slid open. A young girl stood in front of the two, staring up at the now stone faced Shinto priest.

"excuse me, is lady hina here?". He softened his gaze and glanced upwards, his eyes now meeting the Hinata manager, Keitaro Urashima.

------in the main living room------

Everyone had shown up to see the new visitors, which was a rare occurrence. No male in their right minds would venture to the Hinata apartments.

Keitaro looked to Katsuhito then to tenchi, The older man finally spoke. "so your grandmother has left?". Keitaro nodded his head for a moment, still watching them.

"is their anything I could help you with then?". Keitaro looked to the door leading to the kitchen, watching as shinobu entered with some warm tea.

Katsuhito took one of the small cups from the tray shinobu brought out and sipped on it. He swallowed and said "I have a favor to ask of your grandmother…my grandson starts his first year of Tokyo U in a mon-".

"TOKYO U!?!". all the girls and Keitaro now focus on the embarrassed Tenchi, who drops his head down to hide his face.

The shrine priest cleared his throat and continued, "yes, he starts within a month and I would like him to stay at the Inn".

The girls stare at Tenchi, who had looked up at them slightly. He groaned to himself, he really hated being put on the spot like this. Motoko stepped forward and stared down at him coldly, she could not feel anything immoral coming from him.

Tenchi looked up at her, his brown eyes caught hers for a moment in time. The resident swordswoman could sense something more to him that what meets the eye. She looked over to the priest sitting next to the younger man and said "I see nothing wrong with him staying".

All the girls were now officially shocked, Motoko, the woman who swore all men were perverts had given her consent for a man she doesn't know to stay. Her hand gripped the sword at her side tightly, showing that she was not one to be messed with.

Tenchi took note of her grip on the sword and decided to not get on her bad side. The other girls nodded, giving him the ok of him staying. His eyes did not move from motoko as she started laying down the rules in the house.

"there is to be no acts of perversion in the apartments, if anything happens ill end it quickly". motoko then drew her sword slightly to add to the effect, causing tenchi to nod his head nervously.

Katsuhito stood and stretched before making his way to the entrance, he stopped for a moment and admired the old buildings interior. "ill send your clothes tomorrow Tenchi",

the older man put his right hand on the doorway leading into the living room, he then gave it a affectionate tap before sliding his shoes on and leaving the way he came.

Keitaro looked around for a moment and decided to break the ice, "Tenchi I'm Keitaro Urashima, I'm also the landlord of the Hinata apartments". he motioned to the girl next to him on his right and said "this is…".

"my name is Naru, Naru Narugasawa". the brown haired girl smiled at him, which eased his nerves a bit. To the other side of Keitaro sat another woman with a grin on her face that resembled a cleaver fox.

"howdy their hun, the name's kitsune".

Tenchi nodded his head and looked over at the girl who answered the door, who answered the door afew moments before. She had taken a spot right behind Keitaro as she said "…..I'm shinobu….".

He smiled kindly at her before looking to Motoko, who responded with a slightly cold "Motoko Aoyama". A gulp of air was then heard from Tenchi by everyone, and they all sighed in return. After what seemed a eternity for the young Masaki was stopped by a girls foot to the side of his head.

"I'm Kaolla su!!!" the girls words rung in his ears as he slammed to the hard wood floor next to where he was sitting.

Every member of the apartment building, including Motoko moved to check on him.

"kaolla su….you knocked him unconscious….".

"I was saying hello".

Motoko sighed and said "it does not matter, you could of hurt him…Urashima, this would be a good time to find him a room to put him in".

Keitaro nodded his head and began to try to lift the young Masaki, but all the dead weight was making it tough for him. With a glance to Motoko, who groaned inwardly, the two then helped him to the nearest empty room.

In the vacant room, Motoko moved away from Tenchi and Keitaro as she began to unroll a unused bedroll that was tucked away in the corner of the room. She then said "lay him down here….".

The manager of the Hinata apartments did not argue with the resident swordswoman and laid the unconscious man down. Motoko then waved her hand slightly to Keitaro, telling him to leave. Her attention turned back to Tenchi who slept quietly in front of her.

Her brown eyes studied his face as she kneeled down and watched him. She then swiped some of her hair behind a ear and said "welcome to the Hinata apartments Tenchi Masaki".

* * *

how was that? i believe this is a start to a fun piece of work. i hope you guys like this fic, i had trouble figuring out how i was going to slide the tenchi and love hina universe together. first i thought about making the aoyama bloodline juraian or something. but the route i took was the more believeable route, make tenchi a tokyo U student. i think he's a smart kid...just roll with me on this one ok!


	2. Chapter 2

hello! im here with another crossing blades chapter. i decided to continue this story because i've gotten more than enough thumbs up for it. that and i love chaos, thats why im in the army, because the ultimate chaos is the chaos of war...maybe love too but i love machine guns so yeah...anywho on with the show

Motoko Aoyama woke with a start when thunder clapped right outside the window. Tenchi, who was knocked unconsious, was sound asleep nearby. Her brown eyes darted around for a few moments, getting them used to the darkness of night time.

"I must have nodded off...". her voice echoed quietly through the room as she began to stand up. Grabbing the hilt of her sword, the swordswoman glanced down at Tenchi as he rolled onto his right side. Her exspression calmed as she let her hand off the hilt, kneeling back down she put a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Motoko held her hand on his head for a moment, watching him closely. A knock on the door caused her to pull her hand away quickly.

"Motoko? its shinobu, are you still there? its two in the morning...". Shinobu stood on the other side of the door, it was not like Motoko to stay by someones side, especially a males side for so long. She reached up to tap onto the door again, only to find it slide away, revealing Motoko.

The swordswoman looked down to one of the youngest residents of the Hinata apartments. She smiled softly and stated "i drifted off...im sorry about worrying you shinobu..". Placing a hand on the younger girls shoulder to reasure her, Motoko then made her way to her own room. Motoko began to lay down to sleep herself, but her thoughts kept on going back to the new resident. She blamed it on curiosity before nodding off into sleep.

The next morning was unusual for the tenants, because Motoko had slept in. This just did not happen to her. Naru, having worried about her friend and team mate when it came to smacking Keitaro around, finally poked her head into the swordswomans room. Worry had left her when she saw Motoko, out cold in her bed. But as worry left her, curiosity replaced it. Naru slipped in slowly and creeped over to Motoko, taking her hand she shook her softly.

"motoko? wake up...". Motoko eyes fluttered open as she was met with naru, who was leaning over her. "sooooo...what happened last night?".

Motoko sat up quickly and said "what? nothing happened!". A blushed creeped onto her face as she stood and quickly dressed herself before looking at Naru. "He did not do nothing that your implying naru...". At that moment, Motoko left Naru alone, who was shocked by the swordswomans reply.

Motoko shook her head and kept walking, she did not get the sleep she wanted. Her thoughts kept going back to Tenchi, a blow from Kaolla su could be brushed off by Keitaro. But a normal person could get hurt badly by it. She stopped and proceeded down into the living room area of the Hinata apartments.

On the couch sat Tenchi who was still alittle dizzy from the blow to his head last night. He heard someone stop suddenly behind him, feeling their eyes looking at him, Tenchi slowly and cautiously looked over his shoulder. It was that one girl who he locked eyes with yesterday, Motoko was her name.

Tenchi decided to break the silence between them, "hello miss aoyama...are you ok?".

Motoko's brown eyes glanced away from his and replied "i should be asking you that".

Tenchi let out a nervous laugh as he nodded his head alittle, showing her that he was alright for the time being. "i've been through worse, grandpa trained me all the time...his hits hurt when he gets through your guard...".

The swordswoman blushed and said "you have been trained in kendo?". she watched him nod his head before continuing "ive been training with Keitaro but he's more defensive than offensive...would you like to train with me Tenchi?".

"train together...yeah i would like that". her heart seemed to jump, he was actually agreeing with training. She tried to keep her composure as she left the room, Motoko was overjoyed to actually have someone with a higher level of training. Keitaro was good to practice offensive techniques, but defence was one thing she wanted to focus on. She stopped again, why was she thinking about his eyes?.

"NO! this is not going to happen again! i wont let it!". Motoko's words echoed through the hallway, she growled and turned around, drawing her blade as she did. Stopping, she slammed the sword back into place, violence would not solve this. Besides, Tenchi seemed to be a gentle soul and causing him distress would actually phase her.

Caught up in her thoughts, Motoko did not feel a certain Kitsune come around the corner. "whats all the commotion? not let what happen again hun?". Kitsune stopped and looked Motoko up and down, a smile came across the older womans face. "I know that lil' look...looks like Motoko gots the hots for someone".

Motoko looked coldly at Kitsune, her usual distant eyes were now angry. "NO! your wrong! he just got he-". She knew then that she gave too much information to Kitsune, who only smiled innocently at Motoko.

"well well well! i would neva' guessed that the powerful motoko falls for the sweet good ol' farmboy. But i aint complainin either, he is a handsome guy". Those words brought fury from Motoko, who pointed a lone finger into Kitsunes face as she spoke "dont even say another word...I do not have a crush on him!".

Kitsune tilted her head to the side and said "well hun, your face is beat red and you stayed right by his lil' side for a whole night and you probably didnt get a whole lotta sleep because you kept wakin up".

Motoko eyes went narrow as she yelled "who told you that! any of that is none of your business! what i do is my concern, not yours!".

Kitsune shrugged and replied "sugga, i can tell when a girls fallin for a boy. You get that feelin' about stuff like that when your older. and im gonna tell ya right now, he's got ya. Hook, line and sinker! you just tryin to deny it, but look how long it took you to get a crush on ol' Keitaro".

Kitsune walked by Motoko, who was still thinking about her words. Motoko hated Kitsunes words, because most the time the woman was right. Then and there Motoko made her decision, if Tenchi defeated her during a sparing match, then she would pursue it futher. If he lost, she would drop it right then and there.

well thats part two, im sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this. i had the writers block and plus the fact the army is a job that takes up time and stuff like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! this is chapter three of crossing blades. i hope the story is meeting exspectations so far. its not gonna have the insanity of deapool chronicles, but it will have its crazy moments later on. im also gonna initiate a vote on which female tenchi develops a relationship, of course the girls from tenchi muyo will make a appearance, so if ryoko appears and gets upset, dont be surprised. on with the show!

* * *

Tenchi groaned alittle as he stood up off the couch, his second day in the apartments and he had already made a odd friendship with miss aoyama. She seemed to like his company, but she acted alittle weird when he was around. He shrugged to himself and began to make his way to the kitchen of the Hinata apartments.

"TENCHI!".

He stopped and let out a sigh, Tenchi knew his luck would of started to run out sooner or later. Slowly, Tenchi turned around to face none other than Motoko. She look flustered and out of breath, but most of all, she looked angry.

He smiled alittle and rubbed the back of his head before saying "is there something wrong miss aoyama?".

Motoko blushed and shook her head before yelling "MASAKI! i challenge you to a duel! i will not let this happen again!".

Before the young masaki could even voice his reply, the swordswoman turned around and walk away in a hurry. Tenchi groaned again, first she liked him, now she wanted to fight him. He shrugged and began his trek onward to the kitchen, pondering on why girls change their minds so quickly and at random.

Motoko leaned against the wall behind her, she had only just got around the corner. She clutched the top of her gi gently and slowed her breathing. Why was it so hard to talk to him? he wasnt doing anything to cause it. She brought her head up and looked around cautiously, a deep blush now evident on her face.

"Maybe im just sick...thats it, ive got another cold...I must stop training in the rain".

She would wait for the duel in her room and think things over, maybe this would just blow over. She slowly got of the wall and made her way back to her own room. Sliding the door close behind her, Motoko let out a sigh and went to meditate on it. She had thought about Tenchi, and she knew it was no cold. This feeling had gotten in the way of her before, but unlike last time she decided that she would not suppress it. This love thing was still new to her and it brought happiness to her sister, so why not give it a chance. Maybe it will blossom into something more, but that was a thought for another day in the future.

/Two hours later\

Motoko found Tenchi, who was getting himself prepped for his first days at Tokyo University in the living room. He looked over his shoulder and found her, just watching him.

Tenchi sighed and said "well...lets get this overwith, please take it easy on me...".

The reply from her was a bokken tossed into his hands, he looked down then up nervously at her. Her eyes looked him over for a moment, and for a moment she regretted challenging him. But this had to be done, he had to prove his strength to her. She had almost gotten lost in his brown eyes before she finally spoke.

"Come Masaki, let us find out who is the strongest".

Tenchi stood and followed her, he really did not want to do this. Stepping outside, the two were greeted by all the residents, who sat afew yards away to watch. Tenchi held the bokken like he was born with it, to the slight surprise of the resident swordswoman, who stood some feet away. She then did the same, watching each other for afew moments.

Naru yawned, the stare down was getting boring in her eyes.

"come on you two!".

At that very moment, Tenchi went on the offensive and rushed Motoko. She barely had enough time to block his attacks, which came quick and decisively. She struck back hard, causing Tenchi to slide back on his feet before falling onto his back and skidding afew more feet. He got up and looked at her, Motoko was almost out of breath. His attacks were amazing and fluid, Tenchi had almost broken through her defensives. She went at him quick as well, but this time, Tenchi was ready for it.

Bringing her sword down, she thrusted her wooden sword towards a opening in his defensives, only to have it knocked aside quickly. By the time Motoko could recover from the deflection, she had a bokken to her throat and a Tenchi with a serious look on his face. Motoko stared intently into Tenchi's eyes, she knew at that moment she was bested by him.

For a moment the residents of the hinata apartments stared in shock and awe, Motoko had lost to Tenchi!.

Tenchi looked at her for a moment before saying "i guess i win miss aoyama".

His serious face went to a soft smile as she gazed back at him, smirking at him Motoko watched as he brought the bokken back to his side.

"you have masaki...in more ways than one".

Tenchi thought about her words as she walked back torwards the apartments, a blush now evident on her pale face. she glanced back at Tenchi, who at that moment was watching her with a dumbfounded face.

Motoko slid open the front door and glanced back at him while closing it softly behind her, a smile appeared onto her face as she thought "_Tenchi...ive made my decision...you are strong and worthy to pursue. your strength...more than enough to protect me"._

A rare giggle came from Motoko, as she said sweetly to herself "My dear Masaki...i will not let you get away...i will win this battle...". Her words echoed in the empty halls of the apartments, listening to her promise.

* * *

and thats chapter 3! i know im pushing for a motoko/tenchi fic, but i can sway if i get some votes. here are the votes as of now.

tenchi/motoko 0

tenchi/naru 0

tenchi/matsumi 0

tenchi/kitsune 0

tenchi/one of the tenchi girls 0

well this is punkkid2332 signing off, vote and i shall put it in.


	4. Chapter 4

hello! as you can see im kinda on a roll with crossing blades, so many ideas pop into this little head of mine. trying to keep the characters in well...in character, most of these ideas have been scratched as not a good idea because of that reason. ive still not recieved votes on who tenchi will be with so...yeah its making my job alittle easier.

Motoko poked her head around the corner of the doorway, watching Tenchi as he watched television calmly by himself. It had been two days since the two had sparred against each other, with Tenchi resulting as the winner. Her heart seemed to skip around in her chest as she watched him.

"miss aoyama...you can come into the room".

Motoko watched as Tenchi looked over at her with a smile, she bowed her head and took a seat on the couch next to him. Tenchi studied Motoko for a moment, she was blushing as she looked down to her hands, which rested in her lap.

Finally working up the nerve, Motoko spoke quickly "i..wanted to know if you wanted to go into town!".

Tenchi looked away from the television, he smiled and replied "that would be nice, i havent seen the town surrounding the apartments yet...i would be glad to go with you".

Motoko bowed her head and quickly stood, she then made her way to the doorway.

"meet me by my room at three Tenchi".

Leaving Tenchi to his thoughts, the resident swordswoman moved at a fast pace back to her room. Before reaching her door, Motoko glanced down both sides of the hallway to make sure none of the other girls followed.

Finally accepting that the other girls did not hear the conversation, Motoko closed the sliding door behind herself. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for clothing that would make herself look presentable while also catching the interest of Tenchi.

Some moments later, Naru had decided to check in and see Motoko. She slowly slid open the door, only to find that Motoko's room, which was usually kept spotless, had taken on the appearance of a town after a F-5 tornado. Naru looked around as she stepped into the hazard area, finding Motoko digging through clothing.

"Motoko! what the heck is going on?!".

Motoko looked over her shoulder, "Tenchi is taking me into town! i need the appropiate clothing...". The swordswoman knew that her secret was out, she slowly stood up and brought her head up, her now infuriated eyes catching Naru's.

"you will not speak a word to the other girls! i promised myself to him, just as you did with Urashima!". Motoko narrowed her eyes at Naru, who stared at Motoko in shock. The girl looked like someone tried to take Her sword away from her.

"Motoko, dont worry...i..ill lend you some clothes!". Naru's words seemed to bring Motoko out of her protective state as she brought her hand away from the hilt of her sword, which she was holding the whole time.

Naru poked her head out into the hallway, looking around before leading the still blushing Motoko to her's and Keitaro's room. Making sure Keitaro was still at school by peeking in, Naru got her friend into the room. Naru looked her friend over with a hand on her chin, she circled once before going over to her closet.

"what kind of look are you going for?".

Motoko looked blankly, "look? i have not thought of a look".

Naru sighed for a moment before stating "Motoko, you have to go for a certain look. you want to go traditional with a kimono or ive got a sweater and a skirt you can wear".

Motoko thought for a moment, she glanced at the sweater and skirt and found the skirt to be too short for her taste. The kimono Naru brought out had to be the most beautiful clothing Motoko had ever seen. It's color was a dark rose red and it bore no significant patterns, but its color stood out to the swordswoman.

Motoko touched the kimono, "where did you find this?".

Naru shrugged and said with a wave of the hand "it was a gift...from someone that i do not want to talk about".

The swordswoman smirked and knew who right away who had given Naru the gift, and that person was named Kentaro.

Before Naru had gotten over her resentment for Kentaro, she had found Motoko gone, along with the rose colored kimono.

Motoko slammed the sliding door shut behind herself, she had sprinted from Naru's and Keitaro's room all the way back to hers. Catching her breath, Motoko automatically began stripping out of her usual red and white robes and into the kimono. Tieing the bow in the back, Motoko pulled her hair into a long ponytail. Taking a deep breath, Motoko glanced looked to her clock, which even though was knocked onto the floor, had the time of one thirty two. The waiting game had just begun for her.

Tenchi slowly and cautiously made his way to the top of the stairs, he had seen what happened to Keitaro when he got home from school. He shuddered at the thought of what the girls could do, these girls could probably compete with Ayeka and Ryoko back home.

Tenchi brushed the thought out of his head as he turned the corner, those thoughts were dangerous to him and everyone else on planet earth.

Suddenly Tenchi stopped when he saw Motoko, she looked amazing. Her eyes moved over to him as she turned to face him.

"you look...".

Motoko smiled sweetly and approached him, when she got near, she slid a arm around the dazed Tenchi's and began walking him torwards the entrance of the Hinata apartments. She never did notice the six heads watching the two leave from a window.

"shes movin on in quick". Kitsunes always closed eyes seemed to watch the two like a hawks would.

Naru looked over to her, "im not surprised, he did beat her in a fight". She watched the two also, but not with a jealous look in her eyes.

"AWWWW they look soooo cute!!". Shinobu's eyes lit up as she watched the two make small talk while going down the steps leading into the town below.

Mutsumi for some reason stayed quiet, her usually bubbly personality was now squashed.

"naru...looks like someones got some jealousy brewin'...". Kitsunes whispered words got Naru noticing too.

All the girls looked at Mutsumi and slowly began to leave the room, Naru was the last to leave, her eyes never leaving a very quiet Mutsumi. The young woman crossed her arms and just kept looking out the window.

"hun i aint neva seen ol' mutsumi like that before". Everyone looked at Kitsune and nodded their heads agreeing, the girl must have laid eyes on the young Masaki also.

Far across town, Motoko and Tenchi found themselves walking and enjoying the sights. But every now and then, Motoko would steal glances at Tenchi. She still hand his arm in her hands, but Tenchi long forgot about it.

The two had made no intentions of stopping, but they did when Tenchi pointed out a small restrant with outside seating. Tenchi moved his arm away from her, causing motoko to bite her bottom lip as he moved over to a table with two chairs, he pulled one towards himself and offered it to her.

After Tenchi took his seat, he finally took notice of Motoko, who seemed more reserved than her usual self. She glanced up at him, a blush came to her face as she asked "well, what do you wish to eat Tenchi?".

Tenchi looked down at the menu and said "well...".

/Hours later\

Tenchi and Motoko had still not returned to the Hinata apartments, and most of the girls were starting to worry. Kitsune wore a ever present smile on her face, she knew Motoko was in no danger, Tenchi had proven that earlier.

The girls, plus Keitaro all had gathered around the door, it slowly slid open and the two in questioned stepped through. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Tenchi and Motoko were surrounded.

"Where have you two been!! its nine at night!!". Naru shook her fist at Tenchi, showing indeed that she was more than angry.

Tenchi put his hands up right below his chin as his face got a nervous look on it. "we got something to eat and started talking...".

Motoko nodded her head, agreeing with Tenchi. She then grabbed his arm, and hurried him back upstairs towards his room. Both of them stopped in front of the room, Motoko looked at him with a sweet smile before planting a kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you Tenchi...".

Motoko then took her leave, looking back at a blushing Tenchi who was speechless with a hand on his cheek.

i believe that was the longest chapter, and hopefully it continues.


End file.
